


Erotyczne fantazje 8

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 8

Weiss bez ostrzeżenia, obróciła niczego nie spodziewającą się Ruby na brzuch, uniosła jej tyłek, posmarowała go lubrykantem i wdarła się w niego swoim fallusem.

AHHHHH!!!!- Ruby krzyknęła z przyjemności. Członek dziedziczki penetrował jej tyłek wchodząc coraz głębiej. Jęczała z rozkoszy, gdy każde kolejne pchnięcie było coraz szybsze i mocniejsze. Weiss tylko się uśmiechnęła, ciesząc się, że może dać tyle radości jej partnerce.

Ohhhh...- Ruby jęknęła, gdy kolejne pchnięcia rzucały ją w wir ekstazy. Weiss widząc reakcję jej kochanki, zaczęła się poruszać coraz szybciej i szybciej.

Ruby krzyczała donośnie, by w końcu osiągnąć orgazm. Fontanna soków pryskała spomiędzy jej nóg na materac ich wspólnego łóżka. Po chwili poczuła jak nasienie wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.

Chwilę później Weiss ponownie zaczęła, posuwać jej tyłek. To będzie długa noc.


End file.
